One to Remember
by AngeliqueBouchard1972
Summary: "You see my actions and not my story." What caused Angelique's hatred and insanity? What compelled her evil-doings? And most importantly, how did Barnabas become the most important thing in the world to her? Barnabas/Angelique. Rating will change to M in later chapters.
1. A Change Of Pace

**Welcome to my new book! Alright, here we go again. Another book, right?! I apologize for starting so many books only to ditch them a few chapters in... I have a bad habit actually. I have ****_tons_**** of ideas for Dark Shadows fanfics, but not complete story lines. Which obviously results in... a bunch of unfinished stories. Again, sorry about that. But, I've finally found a way to solve my problem. I thought, If I can't start a story at the end of Dark Shadows, how about the beginning? Which helped result in the creation of this story. Since Tim Burton's story already has structure I can use that for my basic structure. But really, I created this story so Angelique can be understood. I love the fact the Tim Burton left her character with some breathing room to experiment with because it has resulted in many possibilities for stories. Speaking of Tim Burton's take on Angelique (Who, by the way, I am ****_completely _****obsessed with), I don't think he really did a good job of making people feel about her in certain way. Which is why most people feel sweet and sour by the ending of Dark Shadows, and, in my case, sparked my interest in fanficiton.**

**After reading several fanfictions where Angelique is the antagonist, I've found some really interesting concepts I can play with. This, being my favorite one. This story is going to be set in the mindset of Angelique from the day Barnabas returns when they're young adults, to (hopefully) far beyond the ending of the film. But, of course, I will be separating this story into sections. I plan on having three parts to this story with several possible sequels.**

**Since I'm going to push myself to make this a long, clean cut and enjoyable story in which (hopefully) people will come to understand Angelique the way I do, these chapters will not be coming out as quickly as Cracked and other fanfics I right.**

**Also, I would like to give a big thank you to all of the people who have showed me the need and want to create this:**

**Firstly, ****_linalove,_**** a fantastic writer and inspiration to me. This book is dedicated to you for many reasons, but mainly so I can hopefully explain her to you and many other people. As you know, I am a very strongly opinionated person and love to persuade. So that's what I'm going to attempt here. ****_What exactly am I persuading you to?_**** You'll have to read to find out...**

**I have many other people to thank but I've decided to do strech it out among chapters.**

**This story is not going to be a parallel universe, so if you are only like a certain pairing, you might still want to read this because every part of Dark Shadows will make sense when using this story to fill in the gaps of Angelique's life.**

**Anyway, if you made it through this long shpeel and still want to read chapter one, kudos to you. Hope you enjoy...**

****Warning** This story will change to M later on for a variety of reasons, so be prepared. Also, this story is very dark at parts and could be frightening to some readers.**

***Disclaimer*: I do not own Dark Shadows or any of the characters that are used in the 2012 Movie ****_Dark Shadows _****Directed by Tim Burton.**

_So, We Meet Again_

_"The heart has its reasons that reason knows nothing of." ~Blaise Pascal, Pensées, 1670_

Sunshine flooded her eyes, temporarily blinding her vision. She pushed away the cold, rough sheets and the freezing air bit her previously warm skin. Angelique sat up and rubbed her blurry eyes. The grogginess she felt many mornings was even worse today. Sometimes she wondered what would happen if she didn't do what she was told, if she actually slept in for the first time in her life. But she knew exactly what would happen. It's better just to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. Drab colored wallpaper lined the walls, a basic brown dresser faced her, a shard of a mirror leaning against the wall. She turned her head toward the light and glanced out the window to her right for a moment. She heard scuffling in the yard and looked out to see a carriage approaching in the distance.  
She sat still as the sound of horses on the cobblestone path of the driveway. Angelique wondered who would be visiting this early on a Monday morning. The carriage came to a halt and the crimson curtain inside swayed with the opening of the passenger's door. She scurried over to the window out of curiousity and saw a flash brown hair. Was that-?

_Oh God, Barnabas!_

Angelique inhaled sharply as he took a step out of the carriage and onto the ground. His gorgeous brown eyes sparkled as he looked up, noticing someone standing in the window. She quickly swerved out of the window's line of vision and pushed a strand of her long black hair away from her face. Barnbas was home? Angelique cursed slightly under her breath as she had forgotten his return. She got so caught up in her own thoughts sometimes she overlooked things. He had changed so much.

She leaned against the cold wall and let out a small sigh and shivered. She felt a rush of excitement and fascination rush over her as she peered over the window again once she heard the horses hooves trotting towards the stables.

Angelique hadn't seen him for three years. He had been away at college overseas, and had finally returned home. Memories of him flooded her mind of them when they were children. Her best childhood friend. Well, he was her _only _childhood friend. Actually, she had never had any friends but him. But then again, who would she have as companions? Everyone else in the household was much older than them, not that they would speak to her anyway. Besides, she didn't _want _to be nice to anyone but Barnabas. He was the only one who deserved her kindness; or what was left of it. She let the realization sink in that he was really here. After he left, she adjusted to a different way of thinking. But he was back.

When they were around the age of ten she remembered having a long conversation with him, only to be caught by one of the older maids. She was scolded so harshly that night that she didn't speak for a week. Though strangely, it almost felt as if it was worth it. Barnabas had always fascinated her, as he had already possessed an aristocratic aura by the age of six or seven. Angelique rushed over to the small dresser and got ready rather hurriedly. Barnabas was already here. She had kitchen duty at five-thirty! _Damn it! _She increased her speed as she pictured her awaiting punishment. Angelique opened one of the drawers and grabbed the first thing she saw. She didn't have anything nice to wear, being a servant. But she still managed to look beautiful despite all the bland shades of grey and blue she was forced to wear.

The shard of glass above the dresser provided a sorry excuse for mirror, but she wouldn't dare to ask for anything better. She could hardly make out her own figure but continued to pin up her hair nonetheless. She grabbed her shoes from the stool in the corner and half stepped, half tripped her way to the door. She started her way down to the dining hall. The hallways were lined with crimson and gold wallpaper, and every few feet a tall window overlooked the extensive grounds of the manor. Or at least that's what the others called it, to her it was a vast mansion. Which wasn't an overstatement in any form, it had over two hundred rooms. Logically, a mansion of it's size and quality would be more than a bit excessive for a family of three. But she knew that they could do whatever they wanted with their money, as that was certainly beyond her. She was _bought _with their money.

After taking the back staircase down to the kitchen, she looked around for Agatha, the Collins' head maid.

"Angelique!" She heard Agatha scream from the other side of the kitchen. She never particularly liked her name, but she accepted it just like everyone else did theirs. Of course hers had a reason behind, like so many of the day. The witch hunts. Angelique's mother had named her it so it would be more easy for her to blend in like everyone else, being a witch herself. Most all girls were named from the Bible, to try and make them seem holy. That reasoning was why her mother had chosen Angelique, it meant "Angelic". She tried not to laugh at the thought of that. There was no such thing as an angelic witch. Or if there was, she certainly wasn't it.

"Coming!", she shouted back and rushed to the origin of the noise, part of her french accent slipping out. In the doorway of the kitchen she found Agatha standing, her old worn hands placed confidently on her hips. Her gray haired was pulled back in a bun much too tight, but that was the way she must like it. The Collins' had picked Agatha to be the head maid long before she was sold to them. Agatha was strict, orderly and generally scary. But she wasn't frightening to her, just aggravating.  
"Where have you been?! Young Master Barnabas has already arrived. Kitchen duty started ten minutes ago!", Agatha scolded. She was clearly furious with her, as this was not the first time she had been late that week. She never quite understood what went through Joshua's mind sometimes. If you work a person to their very hardest until midnight and then beat them, at least he she should understand they would need more than five hours of sleep to have enough energy for the next day. But that didn't slip his mind, he simply thought that servants were animals. That they couldn't defend themselves? _Bastard_. Angelique was unnerved by her statement but answered,  
"I am sorry Ma'am. I... lost track of time", she confessed almost sarcastically and looked down. Agatha roughly grabbed hold of her chin and inclined it to look at her battered face.

"You think that your better than everyone else? You are not. You are _nothing_. Your duty is to serve, know your place.", Angelique stared at the woman, eyes filled with anger and hatred as she clenched her jaw. She wriggled in her grasp, having to resist with much difficulty throwing her to the other side of the room. Agatha pushed her away as she released her, leaving red marks on her jaw.

"Grab a tray and start serving, _now_." Agatha continued in a stern fashion. Angelique complied and picked up one of the silver trays containing warm breads and scones of some sort. The cook looked down at her while chopping up vegetables and sliding them into a pot of soup. Angelique hastily picked up the tray and took the door out to the dining room, making sure not to trip on the step up.

_That damn woman._

Barnabas' eyes caught a glimpse of movement by the servant door and his eyes bolted to it. He saw a beautiful young woman with perfectly disheveled dark hair falling around her porcelain face. Her eyes darted up at his stare and their eyes locked for a moment. He immediately recognized the woman, _Angelique_. The girl he left behind several years ago had most certainly blossomed. She was beautiful. Her eyes were surprisingly a stunning shade of blue, despite her dark hair. She seemed rather disturbed when she walked in, but after she noticed him staring at her she seemed to be lost in thought. Angelique's line of vision brushed past her older master, glaring at her harshly. She immediately looked down as she stirred under his intense glare and shuffled a bit as she turned towards the table. Her lips slightly pursed as she began serving the contents of the the tray around making sure to keep her eyes off Barnabas.

She hated Joshua so much she actually considered killing him, of course she would never do it, but she would jump at a chance. _He's _the one who should be in hell.

"Barnabas?", He heard his mother ask softly from his left, bringing him out of the blurry daze he was momentarily dissolved in.  
"Yes?", he got out after a moment and turned his attention to his mother. Barnabas straightened in his chair and made sure not to look at Angelique. For some reason he couldn't seem to think straight. He inhaled as his father questioned him,  
"How were your classes? Did you find them to your liking?". Barnabas directed his attention to his father and his eyes followed afterward. He tried to process his fathers question, as his mind was definitely elsewhere at the moment.  
"Yes, entirely. It was splendid father, you would have loved it there." He answered respectively, making sure not to bring any attention to himself or Angelique.  
"Wonderful. I would have loved to see it myself, if only the trip was not as long. Did you make any new friends?" His mother continued while Angelique poured his mother more tea. His eyes found their way to hers again for a few seconds. She pushed a strand of black hair away from her face and backed away from the table. He shifted in his seat and responded quickly to his mother,  
"Yes, of course." Naomi smiled and took another sip of her tea and stared into her son's eyes watching their servant leave the room. Something wasn't quite right.

**Thank you so much for reading! I greatly appreciate any feedback. If you want me to continue, please comment and I would love any suggestions or questions.**

**Also, anyone who would like a preview to the next chapter, comment telling me so and I'll put you on my list. I'll be sending through private messaging here on fanfiction. Anyone is welcome to get the preview!**


	2. Welcome To My Nightmare

Chapter Two

**Welcome to chapter two! Thank you for reading this and please give me some feedback! I'm very sorry this chapter has taken me so long to write, despite the fun and enjoyment I have with writing this, it's also extremely time consuming and relatively complicated (I've found writing to be quite a bit harder than expected). Also, sorry about the disclaimer but I just want to want people as this story deepens there are going to be some dark and disturbing topics.**

_***Warning*: This book contains some dark and possibly disturbing topics to some readers.**_

_"What's depression like?" He whispered to me in the darkness._

_"It's like you're drowning. Except you can see everyone around you breathing." - Lost In Neverland_

Angelique scrubbed the hardwood floors of the right wing harshly. She repeated the same motion over and over again until she locked into a cycle where didn't have to think about her movements. Granted, with every move she dug herself further into insanity; but in her mind she already broke through the barrier of ever returning to sanity again. She hated cleaning with a passion but lacked the right to stop at her own free will, which was much worse than cleaning itself.

She often wondered how the other servants for the Collins didn't seem to mind their lives. They simply accepted their position in life as if it was meant to be, and couldn't be changed. That being someone's property was completely fine. But she didn't feel that way at all. Even the thought of thinking that way aggravated her beyond words. No one should want to be a piece of property! Humans are living, breathing creatures. Not dolls.

In her mind the simplest comparison to her feelings was drowning, except she could see everyone around her breathing. But instead of giving into the constant force that pounded down, dragging her into the abyss, she fought it with every ounce in her body. But she was going... nowhere. Fighting as hard as she could only allowed her another breath of air, staying alive. But what was she staying alive for? A life only occupied with fighting and resisting to everything.

Every time she tried to climb onto the land, the people around her pushed her back in, trying to drown her. She could see the bitterness of their stares and sneers at her trembling body. But she wouldn't herself drown. She wouldn't let herself do anything. She fought the dark forces that begged to bring her down, fought the people on the land that tried to drown her and fought the idea of doing the same tasks every day with no meaning.

When she was little she used to hope that the people on the land would help her, pull her out of the water that surrounded her and save her from the pain of it all. But that hope diminished a long time ago. Now her only hope is that she could get out of the water. Even if she had to fight the people who wanted to drown her.

As much as she fought everything she stayed where she was. Even as her hatred grew stronger and stronger for the people around her, so did their efforts to drown her. A seemingly never ending circle of pain and anguish she could never escape.

Why do they hurt me? Did they used to drown as well? Has their hatred grew so strong that they do this to me? Are they as hurt as I?

Every time she thought about this she contemplated the reason of the people that hurt her. The reason behind people's evil acts. The reason behind evil itself. She had always pictured herself being in the upper-class, demanding other people around instead of being demanded. That was, in her mid at least, where she belonged. Even the thought up giving up and not having hope pained her immensely. What would her life be without it? She didn't even know why the other servants tried if they didn't dream of getting out of here and living a meaningful life. In the end, everything can be taken away from you, and all you have left is your story.

She wanted that story. She wanted her life to mean something. She had plenty of strong will and determination, what she was lacking was a plan. A way out of this meaningless life. People often told her that everyone has a place, and she should learn hers. But for what? Why should she? All that was down that road was the same thing she had been forced into her whole life. A never ending circle of misery and meaningless. Wake up before dawn, work, work, be reduced to be beaten for working her hardest and work more until she keeled over from the intensity of it all. She didn't want that and she would work to overcome it. She would never find peace or tranquility by being someone's property. And not only a piece of property, she was the lowest ranking servant in an entire household.

That might not not really be true of course, servants didn't have any certain ranks except that Agatha was the head housekeeper. But it certainly seemed that way. She was constantly reminded of it from the "higher employment" in this hell of an establishment. Always singled out, alone and dreaming of another life away from this. But she knew that dreaming another life is not the same thing as living another one. Because no matter how hard you dream, you're not going to wake up in a parallel universe where she was treated. A life not filled with sorrow and painful repetition. She did truly hate the world and everyone in it.

Except for Barnabas that is. Even at she thought of his name her heartbeat slowed and she felt immediately comforted as if his light could shine out all the darkness in hers. She thought back to the day that her world really collapsed on top of her. A memory that always lead her into another period of sadness. At moments like this, which happened quite frequently in fact, she tried as hard as she could to focus on the good. One way she had knew to overcome the darkness.

But he was here. He could save her. He had to. As much as she wanted, she couldn't think of a way out of this without him.

After her mother was killed when she was six or seven, Angelique had no idea what to do. She helplessly wandered the streets until one of the orphanages found her. They didn't have any room for her in Liverpool, so they decided the best thing would be to sell her into slavery. She could still hear the sharpness of their words,

"At least it will keep her off the streets", she remembered hearing one of the adults say, "The Collins' are looking for some new servants when Joshua and his family move to America. They are good people and will take care of her. We simply cannot afford another mouth to feed." So she was sold, tossed around like a doll. But once she fell into the arms of the Collins' on their journey to America, things weren't necessarily looking up.

Since she was an orphan, she carried out most every task alone. She had no one to comfort her when she cried, no goodnight kisses, no signs of affection from anyone. There was never an act of kindness bestowed upon her by any of the staff there, as they usually excluded her for her lack of a family, age difference and since French was her first language her English needed some work. She learned to do things alone, like she was right now.

Her whole body ached, begging her to stop. Her hands were numb and raw from the work and her back and knees had spasms of pain. She was always fearful of stopping though, in case one of the other servants would catch her.

Angelique sat back on her knees for a moment and stretched a bit. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes for a moment, trying to relax and think peacefully. Suddenly someone struck her left cheek, and she cringed. Angelique hastily grabbed the brush and looked up at Agatha, staring her down with a stern expression.

"How many times am I going to catch you slacking off?! You are not working at half the speed you should be!", Agatha criticized. Angelique clenched her jaw out of her hatred for the woman. Acting as if she was one of her Masters as well. Which she wasn't. She was a servant just like the rest of them despite being put in command.

"Do you understand me girl?". Angelique looked down and replied,

"Yes Ma'am.", remembering to keep her answers short. A household rule she was constantly Before she could return to her work Agatha spoke again,

"Get up. You are to attend to Master Barnabas' chambers now." Angelique stood up and dusted off her dress. She wondered if she had heard her wrong, but held her tongue fearful of being struck again for failure to pay attention to her superiors. Her mind was reeling with thoughts, but she kept them all to herself and made sure not to ask any questions.

"Yes Ma'am." She complied. Why was assigned to Barnabas' room? She expected that one of the most respectable and well loved maids would get that position. Why would she be assigned? Agatha's words were cold and stiff than normal, hinting it wasn't her decision. Not that she would ever assign her to his room anyway. Angelique had done the same tasks her whole life, and never got any of the "better" jobs.

Her check was burned from Agatha's punishment but she dare not touch it. Agatha waited for her to move so she gathered her things and walked away without a sound, Agatha's cold stare following her until she left the room.

Angelique breathed a sigh of relief that she was away from her. She hated that woman. All she ever did was despise her, and she didn't exactly know why. She tried as hard she could, no, she tried more than she could. And look what it got her, nothing. No, it was gaining her an audience with Barnabas. She was tried to focusing on the positives of this situation.

_Finally,_ she thought,_ a chance to see him._

**Thank you for spending the time to read this. Make sure you tell me what you thought and if anyone would like a shoutout for the next chapter! I will also be going back and editing chapter one soon, so keep reading and I'll make sure to tell you when finish. Hopefully I will be able to get the next chapter out sooner, as I will have much more time to write during summer.**

**Also did anyone notice the quote I used from Australia?**

Until next time,

_Angelique Bouchard_


	3. A Mad Dream, Or Reality?

**So, you've made it to chapter three! Again, thanks for following this story and I greatly appreciate all of you! But please, If you are reading remember to make sure I know and tell me what you think! (Don't be a ghost follower please) I'm sorry this took so long, but it was fairly difficult to write and I've been very busy. This chapter is dedicated to VesperLogan12 for always being there for me and sticking with me from the beginning. At first I had this as part of chapter two, but split it because of it's length and revision. Also, I edited chapter two and will edit chapter one as soon as possible, so please re-read it if you would like to understand the story better. I promise after this I'll wait and finish updating before I post. ****Anyway, here we go!**  


"When one door closes another door opens; but we so often look so long and so regretfully upon the closed door, that we do not see the ones which open for us." ~Alexander Graham Bell.

Angelique lightly knocked on the door of Barnabas' bedroom. A small shiver ran down her spine as she waited for him to answer. She didn't exactly know why she was nervous to be doing this. Maybe it was because everyone else in her life despised her, didn't notice her, or used her; she didn't have that much of a positive outlook on life. Or people in general. But he was different. She knew him better than anyone. But she wasn't so sure that he knew what she felt towards him. Barnabas was the first person in her life she remembered that had been nice to her, or had treated her with respect. She was reminded of the days they used to talk of freedom; growing up and escaping this world together. But that day never came. Because here she was, serving him like always used to do; and ominously, always will. Still a servant, still treated like dirt.

_Unless, of course, things will change. And how they will, I haven't the slightest idea._

Somehow through all these years their dream still lived on in her mind. She somehow believed that he could save her, free her of the madness she was reduced to every day. An entirely outrageous concept, she knew. Especially for that of a servant. But what else did she have to hope for? Nothing. Butterflies took over her stomach, fluttering wildly as she clung tighter to the soft material of the sheets.

"Come in," he stated simply, but in an inviting fashion. Angelique inhaled and turned the brass knob of the door. At first she couldn't see him in the large room; his voice did sound distant when he responded to her. The room was flooded with light from the large windows framed with a deep red curtains facing wall of the door. A king sized bed sat directly facing the door and desks, dressers and armories in a rich mahogany lined the sides of the room.

"Yes?" she heard coming from a washroom on the left. Barnabas stepped out, calmly drying off his hands on a crisp white towel. He had changed so much from the last time she saw him. He was much taller, a few inches taller than her now. Not to mention he was so much more handsome. Not that he wasn't before, but he was... different now. He was appealing in a way that wasn't childlike like it used to be. Maybe she had changed to him as well. One of the rays of the afternoon light tinted his face and hair to a soft honey brown where the light touched it. The first few buttons of his dress shirt were undone and she had to force herself to look away from his muscular chest. His gorgeous eyes gleamed at her, showing surprise and happiness.

"I was told told I am in charge of your room, sir?" Angelique asked him. She was almost surprised at the way the words tumbled freely of her lips. This is not the way she talked to other people. And definitely not the same tone of voice she used with others. But then again, he wasn't like other people. He was... him. There wasn't really a good way to describe what they were to each other. She made an effort to only look into his eyes so she would not seem rude or taken aback by this new situation.

"Ah, yes. Welcome Angelique," blue clashed with brown and she could see recognition and a hint of something in his eyes that she couldn't quite identify. He held the gaze a bit longer than she expected.

_God, he's handsome._

She gave a slight grin and nodded in agreement.

"Of course." She responded and turned to place the linens on the bed. Angelique noticed the many suitcases and packages resting at the foot of the bed. _Was she supposed to put away all of this and do her usual shores today?_

She changed the sheets in silence, tempted to make small talk with him; but she knew it was inappropriate. Things were much different now, they were no longer children and she certainly shouldn't act in such a way. Her mind raced as she tried to focus on what was off here. There was just something about him that... messed with her thoughts. She couldn't think straight, work right and what annoyed her most was why she couldn't identify what it was that made her so frazzled. It probably was just because she new him so well, and she... _shouldn't_. Not by other people's morals anyway.

_Does he even care about me anymore? Has he forgotten_?

After all, that was many years ago. But how could he have forgotten what they shared? It was exciting, thrilling and... _illegal_. She briefly glanced at him sitting at his desk, a quill gliding over one of the papers. She wondered what he was writing. But she couldn't ask. _Why? _Because it was "inappropriate and very rude" for someone of her class to ask such things. To ask _anything. _Which was entirely untrue and degrading, which he knew. He's the one who told her that. Maybe he wouldn't mind?

_Nonsense. He's probably much different now, nothing is going to be the same again. Don't fancy yourself with ideas that anyone cares about you._

God, she sounded just like Agatha. Her face wrinkled as she came to the realization that she was turning into one of the people she hated the most. Angelique fluffed the pillows and placed one of the suitcases on the bed.

These people were insane. Why would you need so many things? Oh right, they didn't. She had gotten along her whole life with two or three dresses at a time and no personal belongings other than a spell book she found when she was seven. Which was obviously kept hidden at all times.

"How have things been during my absence, Angelique?", he questioned her willingly.

She was slightly taken aback by his question, realizing her previous assumption was wrong. She smiled gently. Barnabas used to be, and still was the closest person to her, despite their class difference and their forbiddance to speak to one another. He probably remembered and cared for her as much as she did. There had always been an unspoken recognition and familiarity between them, something that haven't gone away. They always knew and understood each other more than anyone could notice or observe. Memories washed over her, but thankfully before she got too lost in thought she remembered to answer his question.

"Wonderful", she paused and realized that now he was standing next to her. He circled her as she continued,

"Construction on the Manor ended several weeks ago, Collinsport is flourishing as I'm sure you've noticed ; and everyone is glad that you've returned, sir." Her french accent slipped out, despite her effort to cover it up.

She hated how this felt so foreign to her. She shouldn't be unfamiliar with conversing with someone in a way that wasn't condescending or demanding.

"Of course," Barnabas replied as he faced her. There was still a twinge of something in his tone that seemed vaguely familiar, but she couldn't really place. He seemed as if he didn't really care what he was saying to her. He looked deeply into her eyes, as if he was searching for something. Even a simple act such as this warmed her. He was almost looking at her... lovingly.

_Was that the right word in English?_

"You're free to speak your mind with me, Angelique", Barnabas insisted, "That is why I requested you". Then it struck her why Agatha seemed so uncomfortable earlier.

A small shiver ran down her spine as he spoke. She couldn't believe he had done such an outrageous thing. Well, it was outrageous to her. Barnabas wanted to be with her. He still did. Maybe not as much has changed as she thought. He was smirking at her, a playful expression in his eyes. She smiled and looked up at him warmly. For a second she felt, happy. She hadn't had this feeling since they were children. Actually, all of the fond memories in her life was when they were children. She hadn't really noticed how much she missed him while he was gone.

He was standing at a questionable distance from her, his eyes still expressing something she couldn't put a finger on. His gaze was comforting, yet alluring, and made her want him even more. His lips were curled into a smile. For a second she thought he was going to kiss her, and she was going to kiss him back. His perfect lips were right there in front of her, almost begging to be on hers.

_ Was he- ?_

There was a sudden knock on the door, jolting her away from him. She quickly turned her attention back to her work, fearful of who it could be and if they had seen them. She can't be doing this! What if she _had _kissed him and had been seen? She would get much more than the normal beating. God, she didn't even know what would happen to her now. She can't be doing this. She felt at the sore of not being able to be with him. Why?! She had been without him for years. And she.. she could never be with him. She gulped. Why did she feel like this? She wasn't used to feeling this. Did she.. love him?

_I do not. I..._

But she did. Why else would she hate the idea of not being able to be with him? What was she talking about?!

_I can never be with him! Pull yourself together._

"Yes?", Barnabas asked and opened the door. Angelique had almost forgotten that someone was there. Whoever was outside made no movement to enter, slightly releasing Angelique's tension.

"Um, your father has requested your presence at the docks, sir." The second youngest maid in the household; Martha, asked him rather shakily. Angelique could tell Martha was unfamiliar with being at such a close distance to her younger master.

"Certainly, thank you Martha.", He continued warmly.

Angelique looked up from the bed to the door and saw Martha's plump cheeks blushed slightly at him addressing her with her name, making her snort inwardly. Martha glanced at Angelique, then nodded her head obediently and walked away.

Barnabas retrieved his intricate coat from the back of his desk chair and put it on eloquently. Angelique could tell why woman were taken so aghast by him. His overconfidence, fluid movements, and entirely charismatic aura made it impossible for him to go unnoticed. Or unliked. But she was very different than other woman's relationships with him because of their past, one that only the two of them shared or remembered. She was brought back to a memory in her childhood when she sneaked out at midnight to see him.

It was quite an innocent act if you were thinking with common sense. Two children of the age of five or six, seeking for a playmate as they were both lonely children. As well as their memories; she had quite the same likenesses about her, in a feminine way of course.

Though for some reason that she didn't understand, she was extremely comfortable around him. True she knew him quite well, but things were very different now. She understood the world better and so did he. Their childhood fantasies had been diminished and forgotten years ago. She concluded that the only reason she was nervous was because she was scared of how much things had changed for the two of them.

A relationship at this age would be highly more inappropriate and result in the loss of her job and his "honor". A ridiculous concept if she had ever heard one.

Their eyes locked again briefly and tried to keep a blank expression. But she couldn't help showing a hint of smile.

"I look forward to seeing you later Angelique," Barnabas remarked cheekily and ran his fingers through his chocolate brown hair, causing her to smirk in familiarity. "Good day" he added slyly and ambled around the corner.

Then she understood how he had been looking at her earlier. Was that, desire? She was used to people looking at her in such a way. Usually not in a innocently, either. But the way he looked at her was... different. She usually hated when people looked at her in that way. Painful memories racked her mind. But she didn't when he looked at her that way. When other people did it made her sick to her stomach and uncomfortable. She tried to understand why she felt differently with him. But his eyes weren't full of lust. Was that the difference. His eyes were kind and trusting. He desired her, not lusted over her. There way a difference. But mainly it was because she, she loved him. Was that defiantly the right word for what she felt? English was still not always translatable from French.

_What was love exactly?_ The thought seemed as foreign as the feeling did. She never really thought about love. She tried to remember feeling it. Barnabas and her shared amitié amour as children of course, but this was different. One memory did stand out to her though.

**_amitié amour: A love betwee__n__ friends._**

**Thank you very much for reading! I did separate this chapter into two because I added so much in editing. Remember to comment like always and tell me what you thought. I also will still be sending out previews of the next chapter(s) to anyone who comments telling me so!**

**Till next time,**

**Angelique Bouchard. **


	4. Amitié Amour

**First of all, thank you to all of my readers and make sure to follow/review my story so I know who's reading. You guys are awesome and I love your feedback. I did slip this chapter up because I added so much. anyway, hope you enjoy! Here we go!**

_"A real friend is one who walks in when the rest of the world walks out."_  
_~ Walter Winchell._

Young Angelique was tightly curled in the corner of her bedroom, feeling alone. If there was such a thing as childhood depression, she was on the verge of it. She sniffled and wiped her nose, trying to keep from sobbing. The door creaked and she curled even tighter when the person kneeled down next to her. She didn't know who it was, but didn't feel like talking to anyone. Fearing that Joshua had heard her crying and had came to beat her a second time, she whimpered and tucked her head as close to her body as possible; despite it causing much pain to her wounds. Angelique peered out of her hands that were covering her face to look up at them. But instead of an cruel fat man, she saw a highly disturbed young Barnabas looking down at her from his knees. He was scowling and gently tried to remove her hands from her face, which were covering a bloody bruises on her neck and shoulders. She recoiled but kept her eyes on was he here? He shouldn't be in her bedroom. She couldn't tell him what had been done to her. Somehow he knew that, so he remained silent. He could tell that something was horribly wrong, but understood that she didn't want to converse with him about it in any way. He neared her as she continued to cry. He looked over her lovingly. Her dress was wrinkled and parts where bloody from her wiping her injuries. It pained him to see her hurting, whether it was emotionally or physically. He wondered how she had been hurt. The young girls wounds looked rather serious but he couldn't do much for her. He only did what he could, to be kind. Barnabas gently caressed her head and stroked her hair in the most kindly manner she had ever felt. She stopped crying and looked into his eyes full of caring and understanding. Why was he being nice to her? But then she remembered who he was and buried her face again. She had just been reminded of that by his... father. But he wasn't like him at all! He was kind, and wanted her as a friend. He removed his hand and when she looked up again, he was gone. The disturbed eight year old girl couldn't help but burst out into tears. _What if he had told his father?_ He would kill her. She remembered his harsh words as the man grabbed a fistful of her dark hair;

"If you ever speak a word of this to anyone you are going to wish you were never born."

She started to hyperventilate and physically shake in fear. Angelique longed for someone to comfort her. And the only person who did just walked out on her, and might be telling his father. The very man who had strangled her earlier. She could still feel his tightening hands around her neck. She coughed and pulled her legs closer. She heard footsteps in the hall again and out of reflex she let out a small screech. She cried louder and continued to shake. What if it was him?

"I'm not going to hurt you", she heard a young boys voice promise, "I swear".

Angelique's bawling died down as she removed her hands, now bloody from the wound. She couldn't help it as tears ran down her face from the pain. She looked up at his face, her knees still pressed up against her torso. He scooted next to her and gently pressed his young lips to the side of her forehead and kissed her skin tenderly. Her breath hitched when he did this but then she relaxed and looked and into the kindest eyes she had ever seen before. Her face blushed when he did this and she felt a wonderful sensation come over her. She dropped her hands a bit and he looked over her tear streaked face. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying so much and he could see the edge of one of her bruises. She noticed him staring at her injuries and covered them up again. Her breathing had slowed down as she looked into the eyes of compassion. Angelique was so happy she had him as a friend. he was nothing like his father. He loved her. She bit her lip and choked out a small thank you before noticing why he had left. On the floor next to him there was a large brown storybook she had seen him reading before. He followed her line of eyesight and sat on the wall next to her. He picked up the leather book and propped it up and his lap so she could see it. Angelique rested her chin on her bloodied hands and looked at him expectantly. He stared back at her and went on to open the book.

"It's my fairy tale book", he reassured and looked back into her mesmerized young eyes; now clear of any tears or hurt, something that made him smile. His eyes returned to the book.

"There are many stories. May I read you one?", he looked back to the young girl beside him. Her eyes gleamed and she nodded, a small smile resting on her dainty lips. He smiles back and edged a bit closer to her. She peered over her shoulder and looked down as Barnabas flipped through the pages. He stopped on one with beautiful writing and curled letters all in blue. In the corner there was a illustration of a beautiful young girl and what she presumed was her father. Angelique gazed over the writing on the page and frowned. If only she could read it.

She hadn't noticed that Barnabas had been staring at her, furrowing her eyebrows at why she looked unhappy.

"Do you not like this story?" He asked, curious and slightly annoyed at her frowning.

"Non, I.." She stopped, realizing that the had spoken french, "I cannot read." She replied, ashamed that she couldn't understand what it said.

"Oh" Barnabas replied, looking over her pale face, saddened once again. He didn't like it that she was sad again. Without thinking twice he suggested,

"I can teach you!" Her face brightened immediately and looked up at him in shock.

"You would?" anxious because she greatly wanted to read and write. She would never be taught otherwise and felt so fortunate to have such a wonderful friend.

He smiled warmly and nodded,

"Of course." He wanted to. But once again she seemed to back away from him and looked down at the ground. They couldn't. If she would get caught she would be beaten beyond her worst nightmares. Her jaw clenched and Barnabas leaned over to look at her. He didn't understand why she acted this way. He didn't know how or why she was hurt but something seemed terribly wrong. He wondered how she hurt herself. Maybe she had fallen? A few times when he had noticed injuries of servants he would ask his parents and they would tell him so. But why was she scared now? He was just about to ask her why she was upset when she remarked,

"You cannot teach me." she acknowledged solemnly. He didn't know why she resisted and started to ask her but stopped himself. Blue clashed with brown, both of them saddened when they remembered that they couldn't be friends because of the major class divide. He sat back against the wall and hated this sensation. Why couldn't they be friends? He wanted to just as much as she did. His parents did not have to know.

"I can teach you in private. It can be our little secret." He insisted playfully and turned to face Angelique. She pulled her head out of her knees once again and smiled peacefully. Her eyes sparkled and she was so glad life had granted her him. He was the only person she trusted. She nodded and he grinned at her reaction. Barnabas opened the book to the page again.

"The story is called Cinderella. Written by the Grimm Brothers.", Barnabas added before reciting the story to her,"Once upon a time, there was a widower who married a proud and haughty woman as his second wife. She had two daughters, who were equally vain and selfish. By his first-".

As he read she was mesmerized. He had the most beautiful voice she had ever heard and read the story flawlessly. She loved every second of it and wished that he could read to her forever. The story was beautiful and she loved the ending. It gave Angelique hope. She knew that he had read it especially for her and that made her beam with joy. She wished that they could be Cinderella and the prince at the ending who fall in love, and they would get married and live happily ever after disregarding class. As further as he read, the more she fell in love with him. By the end she just wanted to lean over and hug him. Or kiss him, she wasn't entirely sure. When he finished he looked up to greet a young girl who had recently fallen in love herself.

"Did you like the story?", he asked her in anticipation. She was glowing and her eyes were full and round and full of happiness. He smirked when he realized that he had lightened her mood.

"I loved it. You are a... wonderful reader", she added, hoping she had said the right word in English. He smirked,

"Thank you. My tutor is teaching me. I have to read many books." Barnabas added charismatically. He suddenly wondered where her parents were, and was about to ask her, but stopped himself realizing that it could upset her.

"I better be leaving. I'm sure my governess is very worried." He remembered but didn't seem shaken by his disobedience. Young Angelique pursed her lips, as she didn't want him to leave her. But she knew that this couldn't go on forever. They were still so different. but instead of leaving he kneeled sown, directly facing her and whispered,

"Meet me tonight in the study, after everyone else is asleep." Barnabas insisted, "I'll teach you what I learn from my tutor." He smirked at her and she looked at him. She wanted to trust him. She wanted to have a friend and most of all she wanted to be educated. She looked down, a smile forming on her lips and nodded. This was so exciting. He giggled and stood up. Suddenly a look of panic overtook her and she blurted out to him,

"Please do not tell anyone you were speaking with me. Even your parents." she pleaded. He was still smiling and nodded. She knew just how ignorant he was about what happened and had to make sure she wouldn't get caught. Their eyes locked for a few moments and Angelique blinked.

"I promise I won't tell anyone." he reassured her and even winked playfully. She almost chocked up at his kindness,

"Thank you Barnabas."

The memory itself made a wide grin appear on Angelique's face, which wasn't something that happened very often.

Then everything clicked into place. Her eyes widened in shock of what had happened. A door had just opened in her life, a door that could lead her out of this life. The opportunity she was looking for had finally opened up. The dreams she had stopped believing in years ago flourished.

If he wanted her, he could have her. She loved him like she always had. Okay, she was obsessed with him. The only light in her darkness. He was her ticket out of this world of misery. Her thoughts began to form as she smiled and continued her work.

She knew it would be difficult. But she gladly would accept the offer. All she had to do was make him fall in love with her, and that was something she believed would be easily attained. _Right?_

Angelique hurried across the room and around the hall. The curtains were partially drawn in the hallway and erratic sunbeams ran across her body as she made her way to the massive stair case at the end of the hall. She stopped at the corner of the wall before the landing, making sure not be seen as Agatha had told her numerous times. Barnabas and his mother were conversing quietly near the door. Lady Collins fiddled with the small object in her hands as she talked to her son kindly. Barnbas turned to leave and as he turned around his eyes locked with Angelique for a few seconds before he calmly walked outside. She smirked as she took a step back.

_Let the games begin, lover boy._

_"Hope is waiting for something to happen. Faith is believing something will happen. Courage is making something happen." - Unknown._

**So you made it! Thank you very much and please take a second to tell me what you thought, even if you already have reviewed. I crave your feedback! **

**Hope you enjoyed my work,**

**_Angelique Bouchard_**

**_*Now you click the review button* ;)_**


	5. Love and Loathing

**Hey everyone! Glad that you made it to chapter five! Also, I did finally get around to updating my earlier chapters, and the first one has changed slightly, so if you want to check that out please do. I apologize for the long wait. I have been busier than I previously assumed and have been writing, but I've been writing later chapters (skipping a few here) so I obviously shouldn't share them. BUT, if you would like a sneak peek to coming chapters, just comment below and I'll make sure to respond.**

**This chapter is dedicated to LovingEden, a Barnabas x Angelique writer who inspired my interest in Fanfiction.**

**Without further ado, here's chapter five...**

_"Never close your lips to those who have opened your heart." -Charles Dickens._

She had always been capable of concealing her emotions, bottling them up and shoving them deeper and deeper inside her; trying to forget everything. Today though, that wasn't the case. Her mind was on Barnabas. Actually, her mind had been on him for days now. And for once in her life, she wasn't trying to forget her memories. She was savoring them, playing with them; enjoying them. He had and always would be the one thing she couldn't forget and never wanted to. Their memories were precious to her because of the rarity of his kindness, but now it more than that. It was, _love_. She inhaled upon thinking of such a thing.

Angelique wasn't exactly sure why she didn't admit loving him to herself, as it should be very obvious that she did. Sometimes she thought it was love itself that confused her. Which was entirely true, she just didn't know it then. When a person such as herself had never really been shown love, admitting to feeling it was foreign and uncomfortable. She understood hate, pain and many other emotions that were so familiar. But love was unknown territory; the only cases she knew of being in stories she had heard. So she handled it the way she knew how. She tried to take control of him; like you would train a dog. Angelique knew that she could get what she wanted from him. That he would fall in love with her and they would run away forever. But not in a childish way; this time much more... _intimately_. Instead of letting everything happen in love like most people she wanted to control every aspect of it. Not that there was reason to blame her for it, she had very little to control in her life and clinged to anything she could. Any relationship she could remember was condescending and vexatious. It had always been.. unfamiliar for her to show kindness. It was foreign. All she was ever instructed to do was be compliant and to the point. Between the fairytales she read when she was younger and only being in relationships she loathed she was greatly lacking a sense of reality when it came to understanding love at all. Which obviously would make a relationship anything but ordinary.

Most people wouldn't succeed at attempting the control of a relationship, or even think it up. But Angelique had a lot of things going for her despite her awful situation. She was beautiful; and not in a cute, delicate way like some girls. Everything about her was more tempting. She had the figure of a temptress with seductive curves and long dark hair that fell to her hourglass waist. Her features were deep and entrancing; her eyes were sharp, alluring and could reach inside your soul. But she was also very smart and highly determined. And yes, she did love him; but just like all feelings, Angelique could mask them. Deception was a field she was well acquainted with, and she wouldn't let her feelings get in the way of her intentions.

Once again she thought of Barnabas. She had always devoured knowledge any change she got, which she mostly learned from him. When they were children Barnabas used to sneak away to the hidden libraries in the old house with her and teach her what he had learned from his tutor that day. Even at eight years old, Angelique soaked up each word he said as if she wouldn't be taught anything for the rest of her life. She was always much more afraid of getting caught than he was of course, he had no fear of being beaten for learning arithmetic with your best friend. Or learning at all. Angelique hated society. Even normal womens lives were depressing. All they were supposed to be on Earth for was to bear the men's children, cook and clean. She couldn't stand it. And Barnabas had been the only one who understood her. Despite the the way he was used to thinking, he was open-minded when it came to Angelique's opinions. He cared for her just as much as if she was the same status as him. Which was one reason he was completely different than the rest. Any people of the higher class she had ever met would only notice her if it was for a sinful or disapproving reason. Which she soon came to realise and made sure she was completely out of sight during events. Joshua and Agatha completely detested the idea of her ever being noticed. Whether it was jealousy of attention towards her beauty or wanting to keep her for himself she was beaten for extremely unjustful reasons. Which only increased if she was to actually do something wrong.

But never Barnabas. Only mildly scolded; something he easily got out of. Another reason she was uncomfortable with admitting love to him; even to herself, was because she had envied him for so long it was becoming an enslaving obsession. She coveted him for many reasons, most obvious as they should be; but also some that were not. It wasn't just because of his freedom and status, nor admiration or education. It was mainly because he was loved. He had always had many people to sing him to sleep at night, to comfort him when he cried; or to show mercy on a child for good-hearted reasons. Small gestures; things you wouldn't think twice about. Just having someone tell him they loved him before he went away. If these things were ever shown to her, fate would be much different for so many people. Her childhood scarred her beyond repair, and Angelique would have been very different if she was shown the love she should have been.

Not just love though, even the small things most people; even servants knew because their parents had taught them were never known to her. For servants very little was passed down, but what was seemed necessary. Angelique had never been given that luxury. She was an orphan. Angelique didn't inherit a precious family heirloom from her home country or a story passed on through generations, or even how to write her own name. She was given a few dresses to work in, hairpins and a pair of shoes. Which actually weren't hers, they were the Collins' property. And technically; _so was she_. They could do whatever they wanted to her at no cost. Beat her, strike her, neglect her, lose her and she would have no say. She was given a fourth the amount of respect as their dog. And it seemed as if there was nothing to do about it.

Angelique glanced out the window to the furious thunderstorm erupting outside. Rain pounded against the glass and a strong burst of lightning filled the dark room with light. She looked around for a second before she continued to sweep the library floor.

The room was tall and bookcases lined the room, reaching high above where anyone could reach them. Rich furniture centered the room and matched the heavy drapes. Everything was covered in a layer of dust now, despite the newness of the house. Yet another thing for her to do. But as she carried on her daily tasks, her mind wasn't focused on her chores.

She had been playing games with him for a few days now. Not obvious; gossip seeking games. Just little hints and gestures, keeping him on his toes. Mostly oblivious to others of course, making any notice of the two of them having a relationship that's anything but professional would result in more pain than she could handle. But she had to make him want her, or her plan wouldn't work. But really, she wasn't doing a whole lot. She had been stealing glances every shot she got, smirking and making small talk. An inclination that they were still close, or a joke that only Barnabas could understand. Little brushes or touches. It was obvious that he wanted a lot more of her that she was giving him, something she had hoped for. That was just as planned. She complied to make small talk with him; flirting a bit every now and then. Wearing her dress a little tighter or leaning down a bit farther. Angelique knew she could pull this off. Seducing men was not very hard at all.

Of course, he already wanted her to start with. He was always less conservative with his motives than her, so now; it was much more obvious that he cared for her than she cared for him. something she greatly needed. But what was actually true of their feelings was still unknown to her. She finished sweeping and put away the broom and dustpan quickly before making her way to Barnabas' chamber. She would let things go a bit further tonight.

Angelique rounded the corner to the east wing and glanced at the clock in the alcove; making sure that she was punctual. A sudden burst of thunder startled her and she turned and she turned around to face the window. This was probably one of the worst storms of the year. Everyone seemed to be ornery during storms. Everyone except Barnabas that is. Despite how the weather affected the ships; she always remembered him loving storms. Angelique back around, knowing she certainly shouldn't lose track of time now. She could barely make out the face because of the dim light in the hallway but proceeded nonetheless.

On the way down the hallway to Barnabas' room, one of the older maids passed her by with only glancing her way to give a disapproving look. Angelique scowled as she kept walking and wondered what was wrong. Her dress seemed a bit impractically low cut for normal work, but then again; Joshua wanted it to be inappropriate. She cursed under her breath. Irony would hit him soon though; because she was using it to make his son fall in love with her. She rolled her eyes as she picked up her skirts and went up the servant stairs to his floor. Once she made it to the door, she knocked only to find it ajar. He appeared from left and opened the door for her. Still a gentleman. She smirked and made her way inside.

"Good evening Angelique." Barnabas acknowledged intriguingly. His voice was rich and entrancing when he spoke, something most men didn't possess. She found it hard for herself not to lose herself in it. Even at such a simple gesture her whole way of thinking changed form. Angelique pursed her lips as he shut the door,

"Good evening." His eyes met hers and she glanced out the window as the storm increased in intensity. Barnabas stepped beside her, his arm brushing against hers in a way that gave her hyperactive skin a pleasant tingle. She inhaled as he spoke,

"Quite a storm, hmm?" He turned to face her. Angelique turned to face him as contemplated her words before she spoke. She wasn't going to make any mistakes.

"Yes. Not good weather for the boats at all", she remarked without attempt to cover up her deep accent, remembering how much it used to entrance him. She looked out the window on the right side of the room and continued,

"Though I seem to recall that you are rather fond of storms, are you not?"

Not too obvious, not to subtle.

Barnabas curled his lips into a playful smirk and chuckled gently. As much as she tried to look away, she couldn't help but turn and take in his handsome features.

"I do. But I have to admit I'm surprised you remember that." Barnabas admitted in his usually perfect British accent , making her smile in recognition. Blue clashed with brown as she returned her attention him. She had missed him so much. Angelique looked up at him through her dark eyelashes and lifted her head up to face him.

"Then I remember more than you think." she added seductively, tilting her head to the side. She could see the same expressions they used to share, but also desire. A desire that was clear, but subdued; something that made her cautious as to making a move on him. She had everything planned out. He had to make the first move; he had to kiss her first. She felt her heartbeat increase at the very thought of kissing him, stirring up a combination of anxiousness and anticipation.

They had been staring at each other for a while before she realized that he was moving in towards her. The fact that this was actually happening made her forget about everything for a moment. Barnabas' oh-so kissable lips were right in front of her, and she moved towards him. His soft lips planted themselves on her and she closed her eyes as he gently grasped her hips. The feeling of his body on hers gave her goosebumps and sent a pleasant shiver down her spine. She felt his lips part hers and completely was oblivious to anything else. As his soft tongue gently entered her mouth she slid her hands up his coat and perfectly sculpted jaw line.

For a moment everything was perfect. All of her thoughts blurred as their movements almost became hypnotic. She relaxed her body against his, touching her in all the right places. They kissed more passionately and she became more allowing. Her fingers slid into his chocolate brown hair and he pulled her in so that they were even closer. Barnabas slowly slid his hands to her waist and kissed her deeply. Angelique felt a pleasurable rush of excitement go through her, but knew she had to stop here. She had to pull herself together, she wasn't about to let everything she had envisioned deteriorate. As he changed the angle of the kiss, she backed off slightly. Not quite pulling away from him, but just to make him want her more. Their lips brushed against each other and their noses were touching. This was one of the first moments she could ever really feel it. True love. His gorgeous eyes gleamed at her, confused as to why she wouldn't let him kiss her again. He hadn't let go of her, and obviously didn't want to because his hands were still planted on her curved torso and started to move in to kiss her again. His eyes drifted down to the neckline of her dress and she could feel his heart race because of their closeness.

_Told you._

And as much as she wanted to she slowly backed away and slid her hands back down his elaborate vest and he started to let go of her. He was very reluctant, but like the gentleman he was he let her go. She slowly pulled away, but locked eyes with him the whole time. She couldn't be disapproving or reluctant to leave him. She had to be something in between. Which in her mind meant seductively mysterious. Which is the only way to describe her actions.

Barnabas let his arms drop back to his sides, surprise and desire written all over his handsome face. She could tell he wanted more from her, despite his attempt to conceal it. But he wasn't getting what he wanted from her in one day, nor one week, nor a month. She thought of a line he had once read to her as children.

_All good things come to those who wait._

**And we're done! I hope you enjoyed that because it took many hours of writing, editing and revising. So if you would be so kind I would love to know what you think! ****_I strongly encourage you leave me a comment!_**** Loved it? Hated it? Did I mess up? Take a bad approach? Remember that I write for all of my lovely viewers (that being you). So if you want something, all you have to do is tell me!**

**Thank you again for reading (****_and commenting...),_**

**_Angelique Bouchard._**


End file.
